As one example of teaching tools used for teaching numerical cognition, addition and subtraction, etc. to infants and children in the lower grades of elementary school, a math teaching tool disclosed in Patent Document 1 is known, for example. The math teaching tool includes a drawer member partitioned so as to form two regions communicating with each other and a plurality of marbles disposed inside the drawer member.
Referring to the math teaching tool, the marbles inside the drawer member are moved between the two regions and/or entered into or taken out from the regions to change the number and disposition of the marbles in the regions to contribute to infants' and children's numerical cognition and number calculation.